pokemon_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Misty
Age 10 (as of EP003)* Gender Female Eye color Viridian Hair color Orange Hometown Cerulean City Region Kanto Relatives Daisy, Violet, and Lily Trainer class Trainer, Gym Leader Game counterpart Misty Leader of Cerulean Gym Badge Cascade Badge Specializes in Water types Anime debut Pokémon - I Choose You! English voice actor Rachael Lillis (EP001 - AG134) Michele Knotz (MoMP - present) Japanese voice actor Mayumi Iizuka Misty (Japanese: カスミ Kasumi) is an aspiring Water Pokémon Master and a former traveling partner of Ash. She is also the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym, handing out the Cascade Badge to Trainers who defeat her. She specializes in Water-type Pokémon. History A stubborn tomboy, Misty is the youngest of her four sisters who live in the Cerulean Gym. Fed up with her more glamorous older sisters, Misty left the Gym with the goal of becoming the world's greatest Water Pokémon Trainer. She first met Ash when she "caught" him with her fishing line in a river between Pallet Town and Viridian City. She traveled around with Ash, Brock, and Tracey through the Kanto region, the Orange Archipelago, and the Johto region. Her purpose was ostensibly to get Ash to replace her bicycle, which he had accidentally destroyed when they first met. However, Misty often seemed to have forgotten about the bicycle, indicating that her real reason for following along was that she simply wanted to remain with her friends. During her travels with Ash, she, aside from training to become the best Water Pokémon Trainer, also acted as his coach in many Pokémon battles. It was also her job to drag Brock away from women by his ear. Misty carrying her burnt bike Misty made her anime debut in Pokémon, I Choose You!, fishing in a nearby river on Route 1. As her fishing rod snagged something, she managed to pull out not a Water-type Pokémon, but Ash and his injured Pikachu, who were being chased by a flock of Spearow. After pointing Ash in the direction of the nearest Pokémon Center, the one in Viridian City, he borrowed her bike, saying that he would return it someday. In the next episode, Misty appeared in the Pokémon Center after Ash dropped off his Pikachu, holding her charred bike and demanding a new one right away. She got distracted from her demands when Nurse Joy brought Pikachu out, sad to see Pikachu in such condition. Before anything else could be said, an Ekans and Koffing burst through the ceiling, and Team Rocket come through as well. After helping Nurse Joy and Ash wheel Pikachu into the back room, she told Ash to help defend the Pokémon Center with the Pokémon in stock. After a few failed tries, she decided to step in herself, and sent out her Goldeen to buy some time, though she quickly recalled it since it couldn't battle on land. Later in the episode, it was revealed by Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy that Misty had gone with Ash to the Viridian Forest. As the screen cuts to them, Misty lets out a scream, seeing a Bug-type Pokémon, which happens to be a Caterpie, revealing her fear of Bug Pokémon. She told Ash to do something about it, so he decided to throw a Poké Ball at it. Misty participated in the Whirl Cup alongside Ash from Octillery the Outcast to The Perfect Match!. She defeated Ash in the second round and made it to the best eight of the competition before she narrowly lost to Trinity. After Ash competed in the Silver Conference, however, her bicycle was repaired and returned to her by the Viridian City Nurse Joy. Misty was shown to be sad that she no longer had the convenient excuse to travel with Ash, especially when she saw that Ash hadn't learned that and had assumed she followed him because of her bike. In addition, her sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet, called Misty at this time to tell her they were going on a world tour, and needed her to return to Cerulean and watch the Gym in their absence. However, Misty saw how Ash truly cared for her when he saved her from a trio of Pokémon gangsters. Misty wanted to stay with Ash, but felt it was her responsibility to take over the Gym, which would be shut down if left unattended. Upon the return of her sisters, Misty remained the sole Cerulean Gym Leader. Since their return, only Daisy appears to spend any significant amount of time at the Gym. While working in the Gym, Misty sometimes receives help from Tracey when he is either visiting or running an errand for Professor Oak. Misty and Togepi in the Advanced Generation series Advanced Generation series Misty was first mentioned by Ash in Tree's a Crowd. She reappeared from The Princess and the Togepi to A Togepi Mirage!, where she met up with Ash and Brock again, along with meeting May and Max for the first time. In A Togepi Mirage, her Togepi evolved into a Togetic and helped defend the Togepi Paradise. Towards the end of the episode, Togetic decided to stay with the other Togepi to protect them, sharing one last tearful moment with Misty. She made a cameo appearance in both Saved by the Beldum and Shocks and Bonds, where she was shown watching Ash competing in the Ever Grande Conference. She also made three more appearances in this series; from The Scheme Team to A Real Cleffa-Hanger, as well as The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. She later appeared in flashbacks in Gathering the Gang of Four. She was mentioned by Ash in the English dub of Jirachi: Wish Maker. It was revealed in Cerulean Blues that Misty feared Gyarados, having climbed into one's mouth as a baby, and that she doubted her own ability to run Cerulean Gym alone. It wasn't until she selflessly protected her Gyarados from a Poison Sting assault that she was not only able to conquer her fears but regain the confidence to run the Gym with a now obedient Gyarados. Diamond & Pearl series Misty never physically appeared in the Diamond & Pearl series, but she was mentioned by her friends. Her special lure appeared in Buizel Your Way out of This!, and she appeared in a picture on Brock's memory wall in the side story episode SS025. Best Wishes series Misty's appearance in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! Misty only appeared in flashbacks in the Best Wishes series. She and Brock made an appearance in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! during Ash's flashbacks of his and Charizard's friendship. She reappeared in another flashback in The Dream Continues!. Sun & Moon series Misty reappeared in two episodes of the Sun & Moon series, starting with Alola, Kanto!. Misty and Brock reunited with Ash when he and his classmates arrived at the Kanto airport, then compared Kantonian and Alolan Pokémon with the class at Professor Oak's lab. Later, Misty and the rest of the group worked together to defeat Team Rocket, who Misty was angry to find were still up to their old tactics of stealing Pokémon. Afterwards, the group had a party and learned from Professor Kukui that the class had plans to head to Cerulean City for a Gym battle. In When Regions Collide!, the group arrived at Cerulean City, where Misty and Brock assisted Professor Kukui's lecture on the mechanics of Gym battles and the Pokémon League. Misty defeated Lana and Mallow in a Multi Battle, but she and her Mega Gyarados lost against Ash and his Pikachu. She and Brock then bade Ash and his classmates farewell and accepted Ash's offer to visit Alola sometime in the future. Misty also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of I Choose You!. Character Misty showing her fear of Bug Pokémon Misty is a girl who can be sweet and optimistic at times, but she is best known for how easily she can be angered or frustrated and how loud she can become in response. She is very extreme in most of her moods, and can switch between them quickly. However, as time went on, Misty mellowed and her hyper personality was reduced significantly by the end of the Original series. She is also picky, sensitive, nosy and grumpy about love. There are many episodes where she is seen getting along with the younger siblings of the family, namely Mikey, Sakura, and Max. This stems from the fact that she understands what it's like to be the youngest because she has three older sisters. Her goals are not as clear as those of the other main characters, but her main interest is training Water-type Pokémon in aim of becoming Water Pokémon Master, and there are many other things she loves to do, being very confident in her abilities in all aspects of life. Fishing is one of her hobbies, and she even has a special lure which she designed to look like herself. In The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, she sent one to Ash as a gift. The one Pokémon type that Misty cannot stand is the Bug type; she tends to freak out in most cases whenever she encounters a Bug-type Pokémon, which was first demonstrated when she refused to befriend Ash's Caterpie. However, Bug Pokémon are only one of three things Misty strongly dislikes, the other two being carrots and peppers. The only Bug-type Pokémon Misty is not afraid of are the kinds that she deems "cute" or "pretty", like Ledyba and Butterfree, some belonging to her friends, like Tracey's Venonat and Ash's Heracross, or ones that don't look like bugs, such as Pineco. Misty also tends to get very angry whenever Ash gets their party lost, especially in forests. She usually complains about him not asking for directions, referring to the male stereotype. Pokémon Either through the tradition of her family's Gym or merely her love of them, Misty prefers to train Water-type Pokémon. She usually bases her choice of Pokémon to train by looks, preferring Pokémon that she thinks of as "cute" over ones that she thinks are "ugly," but is willing to overcome such differences. Her love of Water Pokémon stems from the fact that they are extremely flexible in battle, meaning that they can easily adapt to the opponent, as she stated in Some Like It Hot. Since becoming a Gym Leader, she has overcome her fear of Gyarados and continues to learn more about caring and battling with Water Pokémon as challengers come to the Cerulean Gym. This is a listing of Misty's Pokémon as of the most recent Japanese episode. As she is currently residing in the Cerulean Gym, most of her Pokémon are there and are not listed as "on hand." On hand She presumably also has access to any other Pokémon at the Gym, such as Dewgong, Luverin, Seaking, Goldeen, Shellder, and Seel, due to being the Gym Leader. Released Egg → Togepi → Togetic Temporary Pikachu ♂ Main article: Ash's Pikachu Misty borrowed Pikachu from Ash to participate in the Queen of the Princess Festival contest. In the tournament, he knocked out Jessie's Arbok, Weezing and Meowth. After Jessie assumes that the battle was over, Meowth reminds her that she has Lickitung left. She calls out her newly caught Lickitung and easily defeats Pikachu. Debut Pokémon - I Choose You! Voice actors Japanese Ikue Ohtani English Ikue Ohtani Bulbasaur Main article: Ash's Bulbasaur Misty borrowed Ash's Bulbasaur to participate in the Queen of the Princess Festival contest. It was sent out after Pikachu got defeated by Lickitung. During the battle, Lickitung defeats Bulbasaur using the same techniques that it used on Pikachu. Debut Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village Voice actors Japanese Megumi Hayashibara English Tara Jayne Vulpix Main article: Brock's Vulpix Misty borrowed Vulpix from Brock to participate in the Queen of the Princess Festival contest. Similar to the other borrowed Pokémon given to Misty, Vulpix gets knocked out by Lickitung as well. Debut Pokémon Fashion Flash Voice actors Japanese Rikako Aikawa English Rachael Lillis Golduck ♂ Misty befriends a Golduck which lives on Kinnow Island who she mistakes for thinking that her Psyduck had evolved. He was first seen under Misty's backpack and after Misty had found him she used him in a battle against Marina and her Psyduck. Psyduck used Confusion on a wave which Golduck rode and was about to crash into Psyduck until Team Rocket appeared and nabbed Marina's Pokémon. He was used with Marina's Starmie to get them back and Golduck throws Team Rocket's sub onto the beach. He hits the sub with a Water Gun, and stops Arbok's attack with Disable then slams Arbok to the floor with a Psychic, and eventually send Team Rocket blasting off with a Hyper Beam and saves Marina's Pokémon. He was later used in the last part of the battle between Marina and her Starmie, he gets battered with Starmie's Tackle and Bubble but shatters Starmie's Light Screen with another Hyper Beam fainting it. Misty tries to recall Golduck but her Psyduck pops out. Golduck then runs off and shows off his skills to a bunch of girls. Golduck's known moves are Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Psychic, Fury Swipes, and Hyper Beam. Debut Bye Bye Psyduck Voice actors Japanese Rikako Aikawa English Rikako Aikawa Scyther Main article: Tracey's Scyther Tracey loaned Misty his Scyther along with Marill to help put out a fire on Ascorbia Island. Debut Tracey Gets Bugged Voice actors Japanese Unshō Ishizuka English Eric Stuart Marill Main article: Tracey's Marill Tracey loaned Misty his Marill along with Scyther to help put out a fire on Ascorbia Island. Debut The Crystal Onix Voice actors Japanese Mika Kanai English Kayzie Rogers Hoothoot Ash, Brock and Misty borrowed Hoothoot from Hagatha in order to navigate the haunted forest. It was returned to her sister, Nagatha after they were able to get to the exit. Hoothoot's known moves are Foresight and Peck. Debut Illusion Confusion Seaking Misty hooked a big Seaking using her special lure for the Seaking Catching Day competition. It weighed 55kg which placed Misty equal first with Andreas. Misty was then chosen the winner with a subsequent Pokémon battle. Under contest rules, the Seaking was released back into the lake. None of Seaking's moves are known. Debut Hook, Line, and Stinker Pokémon competitions Misty's prize for winning the Tour de Alto Mare Misty has competed in the following Pokémon competitions: Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest - N/A (Beauty and the Beach) Big P Pokémon Race - DNF (The Flame Pokémon-athon!) Queen of the Princess Festival contest - Winner (Princess vs. Princess) Seaking Catching Day - Winner (Hook, Line, and Stinker) Pokémon Balloon Race - Winner (with Ash and Brock; tied with Skyler and Tenma; The Big Balloon Blow-Up) Whirl Cup - Top 8 (The Perfect Match!) Tour de Alto Mare - Winner (Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias) Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Female Characters